


Can't Let it Go

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: TR8TR AU [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Content, Yuri, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Umi had known Honoka since childhood. She had also fallen in love with her during the latter years of Elementary School.Many years later, Umi is now in a relationship with Kotori. The two had fallen for each other and the fandom mostly agrees that their relationship has the best chemistry.Regardless, Umi's love for Honoka had not wavered one bit.And as she discovers, it had only grown over time.





	Can't Let it Go

Umi walked down the bright streets of Akihabara. The district was full of color, all of which tries to garner the attention of many a passers by who is walking through in this mid afternoon day. At this time, she was supposed to be in Otonokizaka, doing her Student Council President work with her girlfriend, Minami Kotori, the Vice President. So far during Umi's third and final year at Otonokizaka, it had been mostly a smooth ride despite the controversy surrounding her own school.

However, Umi was far from bright. In fact, she was quite angry.

Angry that all of this had happened.

That all of the hate was spawned and was directed at Honoka.

Her friend.

Her childhood friend.

Her  _crush..._

_'N-No...'_ Umi silently scolded herself,  _'I had gotten over that crush already... Ever since Honoka got me and Kotori together. Why..?'_

It had been that long ago since Umi had a crush on Honoka. Ever since elementary school did the blue haired girl fell hard for the orangette shining before her. Her endless smile and her boundless energy that kept Umi attracted to the girl for a long time, even through High School.

However, starting from High School, Umi noticed that Kotori had feelings for her. This put her into a dilemma. Should she try and tell Honoka and Kotori about her feelings? Or should she just be with Kotori so that she won't be sad?

Ultimately, Honoka made the decision by her own lonesome and got Umi and Kotori together. Umi would never forget the smile on Honoka's face after Kotori's own smile lit up as she finally has Umi for a girlfriend.

Now that she thinks about it, however, Umi wondered how fake that smile on Honoka's face really was. Ever since Honoka transferring to UTX, she wondered if her relationship with Kotori is also fake and that it was all just to make Kotori happy. As selfish as Honoka sometimes is, Umi wonders if Kotori is the real selfish one here.

Umi really didn't think twice about Honoka's mental state until Honoka herself assaulted most of Muse, severely injuring many of them, including Umi herself. She could vaguely remember Nozomi's sobs, Rin's kowtow as she begged Honoka to stop, and Kotori's glare. Umi shivered to herself when she remembered Kotori glaring at Honoka as she let loose all of her emotions. It was very uncharacteristic of Kotori, especially towards a childhood friend like Honoka.

"Honoka..."

And now here she was. She already abandoned her so-called "girlfriend" and is finding her first crush somewhere in Akihabara. The back of Umi's mind already knew that Honoka would never ever go back to Otonokizaka, but her emotions got the better of the poor Kyodou enthusiast.

_'W-Wait! Is that...?!'_

Umi stopped for a moment as soon as she saw a girl with Orange hair tied up in that signature side ponytail of hers.

It was, without a doubt, Kousaka Honoka.

Umi felt her heart crunch at the sight of her. The girl is literally the crush she fell in love with all those years ago. She still has that hairstyle, that smile, that boundless energy. However, a pang of jealousy, regret, and anger arose within Umi when she saw the white UTX uniform Honoka dons. It tormented Umi, reminding her that Honoka belongs to another school and that she belongs to  _someone else._

_'She is still Honoka...'_ Umi frowned. The frown then quickly turned into a sharp sneer,  _'But Honoka is being entranced by... THAT WOMAN.'_

Umi hates Kira Tsubasa. She doesn't hate A-RISE, but what Tsubasa did to Honoka's mind and morals is purely uncalled for. What made Umi even angrier was that the rest of Muse seemed to just give up on supporting Honoka since her debut appearance as an A-RISE member. To think that someone would go that far to take advantage of an emotionally distressed student like that is utterly disgraceful in Umi's eyes.

Umi didn't know this herself but she suddenly finds herself following Honoka. Why should she? Honoka is with Tsubasa now. There is no need for Umi to follow a captured fish. But Umi didn't care one bit. All she only know is that Honoka is right there in front of her, as if she is unknowingly beckoning Umi to her.

"Honoka..." Umi muttered, as if trying to call out to her long lost friend, "Honoka please..."

She still followed Honoka throughout Kanda, said orangette still oblivious to the stalking Umi. Said Umi also began to accelerate her steps and is closing distance with Honoka.

_'If I had the power... I would reset everything and declare my only love for you.'_

Honoka may have felt Umi's presence behind her, or that of a stranger, and began to walk faster, turning into the winding alleyways of Kanda. Umi unknowingly licked her lips as she continued her pursuit.

_'Honoka please... Forgive me... I want you... I cannot help myself any longer...'_

At this point, Honoka started to jog a bit. Umi swore she saw some droplets of tears falling onto the floor. Did Tsubasa made her cry? Did she broke up with Honoka? In Umi's mind, that was exactly that. Honoka is not scared that she is about to be... you know.

"Honoka... Honoka... Honoka... Ho-no-ka-cha-n~!!"

Honoka then broke out into a full out sprint but was immediately tackled against the wall by the bluenette. Due to the shading of the buildings and the hair covering Umi's face, Honoka did not recognize who this person was.

"H-Huh?! N-No!!" Honoka struggled against Umi's grip, "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!?!"

"Haaahn~" Umi started to touch herself down there, "Hooonookaaaa~"

The perverted-sounding voice was enough for Honoka to scream. However, they were muffled by Umi's palm to her mouth.

"Hold your tongue, goddammit." Umi growled.

Honoka then took another good look at her assailant. She had dark blue hair that looks closer to black, her amber eyes glowed in the darkness of the alleys, and the Otonokizaka Uniform she wore fit well to her flat yet slender figure. Honoka immediately recognized who this girl is now.

"M-Mmmmph.. Ack.. U..Mi?!" Honoka struggled to speak as Umi still had her hand to the orangette's mouth.

"Hello my dear~" Umi sang, making Honoka even more uncomfortable.

Honoka finally shoved Umi's hand off of her mouth, "Umi?! W-What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend now? Aren't you the Student Council President?!"

"Kotori can do all the work for me~" Umi's voice is making Honoka REALLY uncomfortable, "Besides, I have more important matters at hand~"

"W-Well..." Honoka shivered. She is not liking where this is going, "W-What does this h-have to do wit- MMMPH?!"

Honoka was cut off by a sudden kiss by one Umi Sonoda. Honoka couldn't believe it. She was being kissed by Umi Sonoda! Kotori would definitely kill her if she found out about this, but what made Umi act this way suddenly.

However, Honoka didn't answer her own question as she felt a hand rub...

"AHHHN!!!" Honoka screamed, but it was also mixed in as an erotic moan as Umi touched Honoka's panties, "U-Umi!! What are you-?!"

"I love you Honoka." She bluntly says. Her smile was becoming more and more crooked by the minute.

"E-EHHHH?!" Honoka couldn't believe her ears. Umi? In love with HER?! "Umi! Are you intoxicated?!"

"I'm not, Honoka-chan~" Umi pulled Honoka in closer despite the latter's attempts to push Umi away, "You didn't realize how mad I am in love with you. Not since I first developed them in elementary school~~"

"W-WHAT?!" Honoka now thinks she is dreaming. But is this a happy dream or a terrifying nightmare?

"Mhm~" Umi began to undress Honoka, getting her down to her bra and skirt, making Honoka blush in embarrassment, "You didn't see it. You put me up with a bitch," Honoka flinched at the fact that Umi simply called Kotori a bitch, "And you distanced yourself because of a bunch of shitty fans that don't deserve to live."

Umi undid Honoka's bra despite Honoka's attempt to keep them on. Honoka is feeling even MORE uncomfortable with Umi's actions, but she is simply too frozen in fear to do anything.

"Now Honoka~" Umi forcibly pulled down on Honoka's skirt and panties, revealing her bottom lips, "It's. Time. For. My. Re-pay-ment~"

Honoka didn't have a second of reprieve as Umi began to lick Honoka's pussy, immediately finding her G-spot and causing a lot of moans to echo in the alleyway. Umi moaned in pleasure, fingering herself as her other hand groped Honoka's decently large breasts before going to grip her curvy ass. Umi lost all sense of self control. She wanted Honoka. She wanted her bad.

"U-UMIIIIIII! STOOOOOOOOP!!!" Honoka started to cry loud, praying that someone would save her. Sadly, no one did.

Umi then stopped with her facial, Honoka's juices all over her face with a look of satisfaction.

"HOOONOOOKAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU!"

Umi continued to rape Honoka, gliding her hands across Honoka's sexy body, feeling every sensation of Honoka's pure skin. Did Umi feel regret in doing this? Yes. Is she lying that she really says that she regrets it? Yes as well. Umi felt as if it was Honoka's fault that all of this frustration had built up and now she is getting her dividends. Umi felt as if she is doing nothing wrong, despite it actually BEING wrong.

"I love you." was the only thing Umi said other than "Honoka" and it was mixed in with her own erotic moaning and the pain groans of an assaulted Honoka.

_'Honoka... I am so sorry. Please forgive me for doing this, but I can't help myself anymore. I want you. Fuck Kotori. Fuck Tsubasa. You. Are. MINE!'_

 

* * *

 

Hiding behind a wall peeking at the indecent incident happening before her eyes was Kotori Minami.

"U-Umi-chan..."

Tears dropped as she cannot believe what she is hearing and seeing.

She is seeing her own girlfriend on the lap of another girl and doing very indecent things. Both of the girls were naked as well and the one that Umi is having sex with doesn't look like that she wants sex at all. What's even worse was that the girl is also Honoka, breaking Kotori's heart even more that Umi loved Honoka more than Umi loves Kotori.

"Why must you do this to me..."

That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was all the slapping and hair pulling Umi is doing just to keep Honoka put. Honoka is also crying very loud and is constantly crying out for help only for her cries to be gobbled by rough kisses from Umi. It left Kotori with only one scary yet truthful fact due to all of this happening before her.

Kotori's Umi-chan is raping Honoka.

Kotori didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that Umi wanted to leave Kotori behind for Honoka, even if Honoka has a girlfriend already. What made Umi decide on this?

"Umi-chan... Why must you lie to me?" She whimpered, "Why are you doing this? Honok- No... That girl is in pain. Stop it please."

Kotori winced at the fact that she nearly said Honoka's name. She never felt more hate against Honoka until now. Because of this, Kotori thought of a plan.

_'Honoka Kousaka. I am going to make you REGRET for living in the first place.'_

 

* * *

 

Umi carried Honoka back to her own house/dojo nearby Honoka's house. Their clothes were back on and they were somehow cleaned up so that they won't be suspicious. Umi felt regret but that regret was being eaten up by the satisfaction of her own actions. She planted a soft kiss onto Honoka's lips with said Honk clinging onto Umi, broken and unresponsive.

Only one sentence was spoken between the two girls and it came from Umi.

**"I love you, Honoka-chan. Now you are mine. And I will kill anyone who says otherwise."**

Even after all of those years and all that time spent with Kotori, Umi will never let go of her crush on Honoka.

Maybe she didn't want to in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fucking Christ.
> 
> How many times I said that now after every fanfic? I lost count...
> 
> But yeah. I have been rewatching Kannazuki no Miko recently. Worst decision of my life when making this. XP
> 
> So now everything is falling apart, but will Tsubasa save Honoka and Umi's sanity? HOPEFULLY! Otherwise Umi will get more than just a slap in the face by Kotori. o.o;;;


End file.
